heroic_2008_grievousfandomcom-20200214-history
Just Loving X-Edge
Just Loving X-Edge is an insert song sung by Kirika Akatsuki and Shirabe Tsukuyomi in episode 5 of Senki Zesshou Symphogear GX and later in episode 8 as an Ignited Version. Audio Lyrics |-|Kanji = 斬り刻むことない　世界に夢抱き キスをしましょう 果たしきれやしない Just loving わたしたちの過去も　罪も傷もすべて 越えて行こう きっとこの先にある Just singing 重ねあったこの手は… 絶対離さない… 斬り刻むことない　世界に夢抱き キスをしましょう 果たしきれやしない Just loving |-|Romaji = Kirikizamu koto nai sekai ni yume idaki Kisu wo shimashō Hatashi kireyashinai Just loving Watashi tachi no kako mo tsumi mo kizu mo subete Koete yukō Kitto kono saki ni aru Just singing Kasane atta kono te wa... Zettai hanasanai... Kirikizamu koto nai sekai ni yume idaki Kisu wo shimashō Hatashi kireyashinai Just loving |-|English = A flashing red light which do you prefer paradise, hell or Death? Have you really decided on the two Attention! Pay attention for Death Like my immature heart the hostile sentiments that I vent Is a voltage that has no place to go with my hidden tears Hey could we merge on a rail that just pushes forward to Death? (Did the words that I spat out match with a hypocrite's?) Embracing our dreams in a world that hasn't been minced into pieces Let's kiss (I want to be strong) What is there to becoming strong (Just) be continuing to seek it (by being protected) (The feelings in my heart) My real thoughts Can't be achieved with just this (If I could)The courage to become strong (become strong) is hidden in my heart (Could I get closer to the shining sun?) In the radiance concealed by the moon (Can I draw closer?) Our paired love has no lies I want you to shine Just loving To just my dear enemies welcome to our black history of Death For sure we'll surpass our yesterdays with Affection! It's the strongest Death I also can't delete them at least I want to redeem myself My practiced smile isn't elegant The wish that I believed in right...should be a Death that connects us (Even if I take a small step now I should connect) Our past and all of our sins and wounds Let's go and surpass them (Step by step) Surpassing our regrets (I'll advance) we gamble our advancing lives (Without stopping to my tomorrow) Step by step the dream we draw (The road to my answer is) If you are seeking the answer surely beyond this (If we spin) The passion that I spin (together) is my absolute trust (A lifetime's worth of) In the beloved life that I share I love you (If you're with me) I'm fine if you're by my side I'' (can) want to ''sing a melody Just singing This hand bundled together with yours... I definitely won't let go... Embracing our dreams in a world that hasn't been minced into pieces Let's kiss (I want to be strong) What is there to becoming strong (Just) be continuing to seek it (by being protected) (The feelings in my heart) My real thoughts Can't be achieved with just this (If I could)The courage to become strong (become strong) is hidden in my heart (Could I get closer to the shining sun?) In the radiance concealed by the moon (Can I draw closer?) Our paired love has no lies I want you to shine Just loving Category:Songs Category:Symphogear Songs Category:Duets